


Flash

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junno bumps into a stranger at a club. Little does he realise he’s about to encounter him again. AU based on Junno's Flash PV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic the Faith

Junno felt the beat pulse within him as he walked through the crowd of the underground club with his crew behind him. It was a typical Friday night, so it didn’t surprise him when he brushed shoulders with someone in the crowd. He spun quickly, a 'no harm done' smile already making its way onto his face because he was there to dance, not fight. The first thought he had upon seeing who he'd bumped into was, _Hot!_. Dressed all in black, from his shoes to his jeans to his jacket, all form fitting, and what a nice form it was, Junno noted. Brown wavy hair framed immaculately trimmed eyebrows above warm eyes and a nose that was just a little crooked due to a bump and lips that were the definition of kissable. In short, this stranger seemed to fit Junno's description of 'Ideal' perfectly.

Junno watched as the stranger’s eyes raked up and down him in consideration. Then the edges of his lips curled up in apparent approval of what he saw too. Junno wanted to say something, but the stranger turned and continued on his way. Junno caught the eyes of his crew then, who were smiling like they knew exactly what was going on in his mind. He gave them a quick shrug before moving on himself. As they reached the dance area, Junno forgot all about the other man as he and his crew fell into the rhythm of their well practised routine. 

Afterwards, Junno was hot, tired and thirsty. Thankfully, Nakamaru had saved him a seat on one of the sparsely scattered couches, and he flopped onto it gracefully, taking the proffered beer with one hand while he wiped at the sweat on his brow with the other.

"You're coming on Sunday, right?" Junno asked after he took a long swallow. Nakamaru couldn't make it every week, but Junno always preferred it when he could. The beat box he provided added an extra flavour to their routine.

Nakamaru nodded. "Is it all right if I bring a friend?"

"Sure," Junno agreed easily; the more the merrier in his opinion. "Does he beat box too?" 

"No, he's a photographer." Nakamaru hesitated slightly before continuing on, "Actually, he was looking for a new project for his next exhibition. I hope you don't mind, but I suggested you guys. He wants to come down and take a few test shots."

"You mean I might end up hanging in an art gallery?" Junno asked, and when Nakamaru nodded, he added, "Cool."

-

Junno was down at the plaza bright and early the next Sunday. In a lot of ways, Junno preferred street performing to the clubs. He was fascinated to see which people passing by would be attracted to their dance enough to actually get pulled out of their own busy lives. Tourists and bored teenagers were pretty much a given as an audience, but he was always extra pleased when they managed to attract stuffy looking salarymen to stop and watch.

He noticed Nakamaru off to the side, practicing his beat boxing, and made his way over.

"So did your photographer friend make it?" 

Nakamaru pointed over to the left, and Junno turned to see a man hunched over a rather expensive looking camera. As the man lifted his head, Junno was surprised to see that he recognised him. It was the hot guy from the club the other night.

"I'll introduce you," Nakamaru said and started to walk over towards him. Junno wondered if Nakamaru’s friend would remember him too. As they came closer, Nakamaru called out to gain his attention. Junno watched carefully as the other man lifted his head and was pleased to note when the other's eyes widened a little as they came to rest on him. 

"Taguchi Junnosuke, this is Kamenashi Kazuya," Nakamaru was introducing them, but Junno wasn't paying too much attention to his friend.

_Kazuya._ Junno liked the sound of that. He could imagine saying that in all sorts of situations. He wondered what his own name would sound like out of the other's mouth. Kazuya unfortunately seemed more interested in work than fantasizing at the moment, as he set to questioning Junno sternly about where everyone would be standing, how far apart, or whether they would consider turning ninety degrees so he could utilise a better background. Junno did his best to answer the questions and accommodate the other’s requests. He wanted to make a good impression now that he had a chance. 

"Ready?" he asked everyone once it looked like everything was set up.

Kame nodded an affirmative, so Junno signalled for the music to start. At the last second, however, he couldn't help but yell out, 

"Don't forget to take some shots of Yuichi. After all, he's the heart... _beat_ of our team."

Nakamaru and a few of the others groaned, but Junno couldn't care less because Kamenashi actually chuckled a little before trying to cover it up with a cough. It was the first smile Junno had seen on him all day, the first proper smile he'd seen on him at all in fact, and Junno thought that it suited him much better. He made it a personal vow to try and make it appear more often; just because he was working didn't mean he couldn't have fun too.

-

Kame had turned up diligently every Sunday after that to take photos, so that a few weeks in, Junno almost considered him a part of the team. This particular Sunday, however, Kame was nowhere to be seen. Junno tried not to be bothered. There could be any number of reasons that Kame couldn't make it, and no-one in his crew was required to come every time; they all took days off occasionally. He hoped it wasn't just because he'd finished taking photos though and just wasn't interested anymore. Junno was very relieved then when he finally saw the other man after they'd finished their performance. 

Kame ran up, out of breath, sweaty, yet still managing to look ridiculously hot. Junno wondered how he did that; maybe he should ask for tips. He always wanted to look cool when they performed, but he'd been taking extra special care lately to try and impress a certain someone, and it rankled a bit that Kame could just show up anytime, in any state, and still somehow manage to look so effortlessly cool. 

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised once he'd caught his breath back, "I had a magazine shoot which ran over." Kame looked around, his expression falling. "I missed it, didn't I?"

Junno nodded. "Sorry, but some of the others had plans, so we couldn't wait."

Kame heaved a sigh, and Junno thought he caught a muttered "Stupid Idols," as he looked around forlornly, like he didn't know what to do now.

"We could grab some coffee. You look like you could use a drink," Junno suggested because he found he didn't want Kame to leave just yet either.

Kame agreed, and they set off towards a nearby coffee stand.

"So what will it be, Kazuya?" Junno asked as they reached the counter.

The first time Junno had called him Kazuya, he'd dropped it in as casually as he could. A beat of silence had been the only indication that Kame had even heard him, before he resumed the conversation. Since Kame hadn't complained, Junno began to use his given name more and more, whenever he spoke to the other. Once the coffees were ready, they grabbed a seat.

"I didn't know you did magazine work as well," Junno questioned to hopefully kick off a conversation.

"It supplements the income between shows," Kame explained, "I have a patron, but I don't really like relying on other people if I can help it." 

Junno could understand that, though he hoped Kame only meant it in terms of finances and not emotional support. 

"What about you? I can't imagine dancing in clubs or on the street pays the bills."

"I teach dancing," Junno answered, delighted that Kame seemed to be just as interested in him as he was in Kame. "Mostly kids, but there are a few adult classes."

"Maybe I should sign up for lessons. It looks like fun." Kame said it so off-handedly that Junno wasn't sure if he was teasing or not.

"I'd love to teach you." Junno tried for the same tone, but he was pretty sure he failed miserably, and he knew he was probably turning a funny shade of red right now. Kame just glanced up at him, grinning around the edge of his cup. 

-

Going for coffee, sometimes lunch depending on when they finished, quickly became their new routine. If Nakamaru came, he sometimes joined them, but today after their performance he'd been surrounded by a crowd of teenagers who wanted him to teach them his beat box technique. They mostly kept to small talk or light flirting, and Junno would try his best to make Kame laugh because he always looked so cute doubled over with his feet stomping and his hands clapping; his face scrunched up so tight his eyes disappeared. Occasionally, however, they touched on slightly more personal topics.

"Why don't you dance professionally?" Kame asked one day after the waiter had set down their cups of coffee and moved away. "You're obviously good enough."

"I busted my knee a few years back. I don't have any problems with it for this," Junno indicated the performance area, "or teaching, but the rigours of full-time dancing; it wouldn't hold up.

"I'm sorry." Kame sounded truly apologetic and like he regretted asking. Junno waved away Kame's concern, making sure his tone was light and reassuring. He'd come to terms with it a long time ago, and he didn't want Kame to think he'd opened old wounds.

"It's okay. It all worked out rather well in the end actually. I really like teaching, and I'd never get to do this if I was dancing professionally. It's like I got all the benefits, with none of the pressure."

"Must be nice," Kame pondered, "Sometimes I feel like all I've got is non-stop pressure; especially when it gets close to a showing."

"I read a saying once that said that you should try and do your favourite things as a job, and then it will never seem like work." That had actually worked out to be surprisingly apt for Junno, now that he thought about it. "Ever tried photographing your favourite things?" he asked.

Kame snorted. "Constantly. That's partly why I'm here. My patron said that if I did one more exhibition on baseball, he was going burn my studio to the ground."

Junno laughed. Kame's patron always sounded like such an interesting person from the way Kame talked about him. Junno wondered if he'd ever get to meet him. He suddenly wanted to see much more of Kame's life outside these Sunday mornings.

"Can I see it?" Junno asked. "Your studio?" 

The corners of Kame's lips quirked upwards.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." 

Nakamaru wandered over to join them. It looked like he'd finally gotten free. "What's happening?" he asked as he slumped into a chair.

"Kazuya's going to show me his studio."

"Eh! You never show anyone your studio." Nakamaru seemed surprised. Then a small frown creased his forehead. "And since when did Junno start calling you Kazuya?"

Kame just rolled his eyes, "Since about eight minutes after we met."

Junno couldn't help the big grin he knew he must be sporting. Truthfully, lately he'd been getting small twinges of jealousy whenever he saw Nakamaru and Kame with their heads bent together. It was clear Nakamaru doted on the younger man, and Kame seemed to enjoy the attention. To know that he and he alone, was being let in on a privilege not many got to see warmed his heart.

-

Kame met him at the door, looking far more formal than Junno in a suit and tie.

“Sorry,” he apologised, though Junno wasn’t sure why, “I had a meeting.”

“That’s okay,” Junno assured, “In fact, it really _suits_ you.” 

Kame had called it a loft, so Junno had been expecting something cosy and warm, but this, this was so much more. For starters, it was a lot bigger than Junno had thought from the outside, and that was something Junno could tell even if it was mostly covered with photos strung up every which way. It seemed like most of the pictures were of his crew, and he was secretly pleased to note that most of the photos seemed to feature himself quite prominently. 

"Don't touch anything," Kame warned. "My deadline's coming up, and I don't want anything ruined."

Junno turned back to him, smiling and holding up his wrists together, "My hands are tied," he promised.

Kame just looked at him for a moment, before a small smile crept onto his face and his hands came up to his neck, loosening the tie. 

"That's actually not a bad idea," he murmured as the tie finally came off and he stepped into Junno's space, grabbing his wrists and pulling them behind his back. 

Junno felt the fabric slide across his wrists before tightening around them, and this afternoon was suddenly a whole lot kinkier than he'd been imagining. He flexed, testing the strength and wasn't surprised to realise Kame had got it just right; tight enough that he wouldn't be able to escape easily, yet not so tight that he'd be in danger of losing circulation.

Kame stayed close to his back as they moved further into the room, guiding him carefully around the photos and into the room proper. A small kitchenette to the left and a couple of couches was the only furnishments. 

"I didn't realise you took so many photos," Junno spoke, more for something to say to break the silence than because he was really surprised. 

"Well, I'd like to say I could take the perfect shot every time, but the truth is you have to take lots and hope there is something decent at the end. I'll have to narrow it down for the exhibition." 

"Can I see your dark room?" Junno flushed. With his hands tied and Kame breathing into his shoulder, his question had sounded a whole lot less innocent to his ears than he'd intended it to be.

"I converted a storage cupboard, so it's quite small," Kame explained as he manoeuvred them towards a door to the left of the room. When they reached it, he added, "We'll have to move quickly; there’re still some prints drying and I'd hate to ruin them."

Junno nodded, and Kame changed position so that he was now directly in front of Junno, facing him. One hand reached backwards for the doorknob and the other snuck onto Junno's belt. Before Junno could react, Kame had opened the door and yanked him through, slamming the door behind him. Now they were in the dark with Junno's back pressed against the door and Kame close; very close. He could feel Kame shifting against him, and he gulped, trying to force his body not to react. There was a click, and suddenly the room was bathed in soft red light.

"What do you think?" Kame asked quietly.

Junno repressed the urge to make a joke about red light districts. He wasn't entirely sure if he was the only one feeling all this sexual tension; Kame sure wasn't hurrying to get out of his personal space; but he didn't really want to break it either.

"It looks just like they do on TV and in movies," he said instead. Which was true; trays full of chemicals were laid out on a table in the centre with another line hung up above, with a couple of pictures (again of himself) attached, and several other bits of equipment that Junno couldn't even begin to guess the use for placed neatly on other tables nearby.

Kame was looking ponderingly between the photos and Junno himself.

"Have you ever thought of being a model?" he asked eventually, "You have the looks for it."

"My teachers used to say I showed model behaviour," Junno joked.

"Not exactly what I meant." Kame huffed a laugh. "Can I take some proper shots of you sometime?"

Junno nodded his assent, wondering a little at Kame's suddenly serious tone. Before he could ask however, Kame had ushered him out of the dark room. 

"That's pretty much it." Kame's tone was light again. "The other door leads to a bathroom, and everything else you can see."

He felt a small tug on his wrists, and then the tie was sliding off. 

"Coffee?" Kame asked, brushing past him and moving towards the kitchenette. Junno followed him.

"Not worried I'll ruin your pictures anymore?" he asked teasingly.

"Well," Kame looked considering, "You've been good so far, so I'll trust you for now." He grinned a little, and Junno caught a faint blush on his cheeks. Maybe he wasn't the only one who'd been feeling the tension after all. He took a place on one of the stools scattered by the kitchen bench and watched Kame make the coffee. Once it was done, they chatted amiably as they drank, and Kame even started showing him which pictures he was considering using for his show. The sexual tension from earlier had dissipated along with the heat from the coffee, but it had been replaced by this warm cosy feeling that Junno felt was probably even better. 

"Thank you," Junno said as he walked out of the loft. He found he didn't want the afternoon to end, but time stood still for no one, and he had classes to prepare for. Kame stood by the door looking suddenly awkward and shy. Junno mentally added it to the list of things that Kame made look incredibly hot (it was turning into quite the long list). 

"Wait." Kame stopped him as he turned to go, and Junno suddenly found himself with an armful of Kame as the other pressed up close, his lips brushing Junno's. Kame tried to back off a little, but Junno wasn't having any of that; he tightened his grip and followed along until Kame's back hit the wall and joined their lips together again.

"Don't you have to go?" Kame breathed as they came up for air. Junno hoped he wasn't imagining the slightly disappointed note in Kame's voice at the thought of him leaving. 

"In a minute," Junno answered touching their foreheads together as he tried to catch his own breath, vowing privately to not move one iota from this spot until the last possible second.

-

A few days later, and it was Junno’s turn. Kame was looking around in interest, his hand resting lightly on the Barre. Junno had purposely arranged the meeting for after all the classes had finished for the night, and made sure his friends knew not to call him so there would be no interruptions this time. He hadn't been able to get his mind off their kiss outside Kame's loft the other day. He hoped Kame felt the same. He got his answer when his eyes met Junno's through the mirror,

"Teach me how to dance, Taguchi-sensei." Kame's voice oozed with invitation.

Junno walked up behind Kame and grabbed his hips, pulling him close. He started to circle their hips.

"You need to feel the rhythm and let that guide you," he whispered into Kame's ear.

Kame swayed along easily, "I can't say I've ever had any complaints about that before."

He tilted his head to the side, showing an expanse of delicious neck. Junno bent his head to start raining kisses on the exposed skin, "You still don't have any complaints," he muttered in between kisses. Kame giggled a little, whether at his rather bad attempt at seduction or because Junno had found a ticklish spot, he couldn't be sure. 

Suddenly Kame was pushing him back a bit. "Sorry," he apologised; he must have sensed Junno's frustration for he rushed to explain, "I was just thinking; should we be doing this here? What if your boss finds out? I don't want you to get into trouble."

Junno smiled again, his worries eased. "Trust me when I say the boss has no problem with this at all."

Kame's eyebrow's turned down in confusion for a second before realisation hit. He chuckled, "I should have realised from the name of the place."

"What's wrong with the name?" Junno didn't understand. He thought 'Tap Into It' was a great name for a dance studio.

"Nothing," Kame answered, turning in his arms. "There's nothing wrong with it at all." Then Junno forgot all about it as Kame kissed him once again.


End file.
